


Sweet Pea

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Winter's Bone (2010)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gail does the smiling for both of them, but then her world shifts to fit Floyd.





	Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Winter's Bone' nor am I profiting off this.

Gail does the smiling for both of them before her world shifts to fit Floyd. Before he comes along, she wrinkles her nose and touches her cheek whenever she calls her sweet pea. 

Floyd turns her nose wrinkle into deep belly laughter. The cheek touches stop for her. They become kisses and eventually turn into more for him. Gail keeps sweet pea between them, though it only gives him more reason to despise her. 

Ree spends nine months gathering up their ratty baby clothes. Gail stills call her sweet pea, but it sounds apologetic now. 

Neither one tries touching anymore. Sweet pea is enough.


End file.
